


Seven Minutes, Seven Seconds

by DustySoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's mouth, Games, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr and Hamilton are picked for seven minutes in heaven. Hamilton puts his mouth to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes, Seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savrenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savrenim/gifts).



> Betaed by the wonderful saffron612 who is starting finals hell right now!

“Burr,” Mulligan reads the name off the slip of paper, then pulls another one out of the hat. “And Hamilton.”

Burr wordlessly stands and ducks in to the closet. Hamilton follows after, feeling a familiar buzzing starting under his skin and fluttering in his gut.

“So,” Burr says while the face each other in the dark. Their combined body heat starts to warm the small space and Hamilton can’t help but notice how nice Burr smells. He doesn’t wear strong cologne or deodorant. It’s soft, understated like the smell of clothes right after they’ve been pulled from the dryer.

“Ridiculous game.” Hamilton finds the words tumbling out of his mouth with out him meaning to speak. “Because, well, there’s not a script, or a list of rules and boundaries for the whole game. It can end and start differently every time. You know, you’re just suppose to discuss this sort of thing before getting into it. So it just prompts poor communication skills. I mean, more than just poor communication skills. It reinforces this idea that you don’t always need to be in communication and in mutual consent.”

He takes a deep breath but it doesn’t help the rambling. “And it creates gossip and this idea that sexuality is meant to be some sort of conquest. I mean, even when Mulligan’s been told not to talk about it by his partner… You see, you know, that look on his face, the way he mimes things behind their back. It’s really… I know it’s silly and just a game but he really shouldn’t be doing that. And he has no way of knowing if he’s _really_ upsetting or hurting those girls and their feelings. And, you know, if one of them were to tell him he crossed a line he might not take it seriously. And even if he did take it seriously, you know, he can’t go back in time and act respectfully.”

“It prompts disrespect, in relationships, in consent.” Hamilton goes to take another breath.

Burr pulls out his phone, it briefly illuminates the dark space before he powers it back down.

“What was that about?”

“I was just wondering how long you’ve been speaking for already. I know I tell you to ‘talk less’, and I still think you should, but it _is_ impressive how you can just debate off the cuff like that.”

“Do you disagree?”

“Ehh.”

“Of course.”

Burr sighs at Hamilton’s suddenly adversarial tone. “I don’t want to fight with you.”

Hamilton lets out a long exhale, his shoulders dropping.

“So how long was it?”

“Around five minutes. But, actually, okay. I do understand what you said about consent and all that but I do think if both parties in this closet are sober and respectful then they can give that consent through action rather than words.”

“You have a point,” Hamilton concedes, “but that’s not actually contradictory to anything I said.”

Burr hums, then says, “And anyway, Hamilton, if you didn’t want to kiss me you should have just said so. I mean, that was the point of your little rant, right? Being in the closet doesn’t manage communication.”

“Hamilton?”

“I… What…? Of course I want to kiss you?”

Burr chuckles, “Sure. It’s fine, I won’t tell anyone that the tom cat wasn’t interested in me. I don’t care.”

“I thought you wouldn’t want to kiss me.”

“Now why would you think that?”

“Because… well, sometimes you hate me. I get under your skin. I talk to much, I’m abrasive. And, you know, we’re so opposite maybe you just assumed kissing me would be like kissing a huric-”

But he’s cut off when Burr steps closer and tries to bring their mouths together. He misses in the dark, instead catching Hamilton’s jaw.

Before they can reposition there is a knocking on the closet door. Hamilton grabs Burr before he can pull away and smashes their lips together. Their noses bump and their teeth click.

But they get a solid seven seconds of kissing before the door is wrenched open. They pull apart and stumble out of the closet and back to the living room like nothing eve happened. The game goes on.

 


End file.
